


Sunday Morning Coming Down

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean groaned and curled up as he woke, feeling aches and bruises from the night before for the first time. A warm hand descended on his head, and strong fingers began massaging his scalp. </i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: During their morning ritual(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Coming Down

Dean groaned and curled up as he woke, feeling aches and bruises from the night before for the first time. A warm hand descended on his head, and strong fingers began massaging his scalp. 

"Shh," Cas soothed. "Cracked ribs, remember? Be careful."

The pressure and pain eased a little as Dean forced himself to relax, and he breathed out slowly. Two white pills and a glass of water were pressed into his hands easily, and he swallowed them together in desperate gulps that he regretted instantly.

"'m too old for this," Dean complained, leaning into Cas' touch.

"I'd ask you to retire but I don't like sleeping on the couch." Cas sighed. "Why do you insist on making me wish I could heal you?"

"You'd get bored of me if I wasn't a pain in the ass." Dean quirked one corner of his mouth into a weak smile. "Besides, you're working miracles on my headache. I think you've still got a little mojo in you."

Cas laughed softly. "If that were true I'd heal myself first. I think I cracked a toe."

"Ouch." Dean wrinkled his nose. "Jesus, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"Because you got the brunt of it." Cas shrugged. "I have had worse."

"I know, but..." Dean wet his lips. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"Then I won't tell you I'm fairly sure I got it when you stepped on me." Cas played with Dean's hair. "You do protect me," he continued softly. "That's why you keep getting hurt so badly."

"I've had worse." Dean paused to take a mental tally of his injuries. Nothing bothering him too much besides his ribs. He'd be fine in the space of a week.

"I won't ask you to stop. But I will note that I'd like to keep you in one piece as long as possible. And that I don't like doing this regularly."

"I know," Dean said softly. "'m shocked you're still sticking around."

"I love you. It comes with the territory."

Dean had an urge to apologise - even promise it wouldn't happen again - but he wasn't really sorry, and it would definitely happen again. And Cas knew that. And Dean knew that he was, if not happy about it, all right with it. That was why he loved him so much.

"I don't deserve you. But I'm not letting you go now that I've fooled you into thinking I'm worth your time."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Cas leaned down to kiss Dean's temple. "I think I've earned you."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Doesn't take much to get me."

"Maybe not for a night. But I get to keep you, and I'd say that takes some earning. I put up with enough of your crap that I should get some benefit out of it."

"I love you," Dean murmured. "But I'm gonna pass out now."

"Sleep." Cas brushed Dean's hair back. "I'll be here to go through it all again when you wake up."

"Pretty sure you're still an angel." Dean smiled, already letting sleep take him. It hadn't been the worst morning ever.


End file.
